Infernum in caelum
by TokoyamiShadow
Summary: Caelum et infernum. Anguli et daemones. Nihil enim umquam Izuku quem crediderunt. Sicut unus ex fabulis simillima videtus esse unum in cubiculum nocte in somno naturaliter creditur. Sed quid, si angelus de mane usque est ibi?
1. Chapter 1

_**Infernum in caelum**_

**1\. Prologus**

Vox autem plus lucidiores sunt super nivem, per quem nudis pedibus eius et festinato expulerunt inepte sit velox ad gradus deinceps. Tibiis parvis quantum volo.

Optimis semper erat multo quam qui venit ad aures eius.

Bell, patet fac et castos. Velut concentus talis perfectionis tantum de somniis.

Paulatim vulputate lepus textilis eius in sinistra brachium suum. Dura Izuku eum potuit. Ad amicum suum fabricae Lyde, promittens sibi metum. Quod verum esse affirmat. Vox de illo aliquid. Quod dicitur vox eo.

Quiete sicut ventis hiberno. Et grando magna sicut instat.

Nihil praeter glaciemque nivemque circum.

Terrarum crystallus patet plenus lunae argentea.

A loco arcana receptatus in vita sua. Locus fabulae origo assistat.

Izuku in frigore et non sentiunt.

Circe et exoletum amictus, laetus unius, qui modicus fuit nimium.

Quasi hoc bonum dat quasi Dinosaurum cubiculum. (Erat recens tantum voluisti a brontosaurus quarta die natalis eius, sed plus quam fuco libro quod valde dolendum non pervenit.)

Simul non aliunde est. A quo prorsus est. Prorsus ad hoc tempus.

Tunc vocavit illum vox ad eum. A calidum melodiam, qui factus est ei ex pulchra somnia haec. Ita pulcherrima illa et mira et ducamus uxores peregrinas tacere lacrimis prope oculis suis.

Et inventum est in stagnum claudit.

Nescio argentum leni Speculum tegitur frigore et glacie. Denique quasi aranearum operuit ad gelu late Dei perfecta superficiem. Superbus abies fecerunt ei. Tacuit autem virtute miraculi testes hoc loco.

Sed hoc non esset, qui fecit eum stare super mari usque adhuc. Integris animis oculisque quanta leo at ille intuens. Mulier sedens super statuam usque in litore condunt.

Quæ portabat simplex, purus elegantiam albo habitu talis ut etiam minati sunt veterascet, Lunae lucem. Corpus decorum inter fabrica et mollis in cursus faucibus simplici tantum colligatas nodi.

Ita ex pura esset, ut claritas capillum album verbum in faciem suam momenti amisit. Leve serici cecidit super humeros nudum pallidum ab utroque potentius est diductam tanti decoris ac nominis oblitus eram - si non iam inde accepisse.

"Izuku".

Et audivit umquam aliquis nomine suo ita quod locutus fuerat. Ita pura et perfecta. Solacio fuit argumentum. Promissa securitate sonus.

'Venite propius; Izuku ".

Et protulit.

Statim Izuku et repleti calor ad altum. A sustinere possunt lucem quod esset etiam in vano animam suam, et ipse poterat facere quicquam credimus, anathema.

Non obedivit sibi. Ut si ad pedes eius inventus est eorum via, deinde ac trepide referentibus pedem.

Risus eius a tactu etiam ampliorem comparationem in manu leniter et posuit eum salve super caput eius. A contactum cum mitis et preciosum sicut alis.

"Ego pro te esse".

Calidum aurea in oculis eius tamquam mel. Occultare sub onere mundi videbantur beneficio canos oculos cognitionis.

Izuku non loqui. Quisque sermo fuisset admissum sacrilegium. Stupor discordiae, in facie pulchra lacrimis melodiam vocis sui.

"Izuku. Ut custodiat te iam non ... "

A gemitu fugit labia illius pallet, ita discedebat ut paeniteret sensit fugaces, et fluvius subvertit fundamentum in anguli lacrimis oculi sui. Tactu et teneris cava digitis illam labem detersit, et a lacrimis in maxillis eius: non maculant antequam fiant sicut in area erat, mollis et plumis et occupaverit.

"At quis tandem habeo donum tibi. Purior anima, bono animo esse ut tangam te feram. "

Et permulsit eius diligenter fertur plaustro praeda parvum a fronte coronae. Stupet ipse tangit in sequebatur. Desideravit igitur magis, quamquam se ipse sensi, et semper ex eis quemquam.

Tum subito sensit os nudis rationem habere. Erat purissimis manu veneratus est. A amara defensio grave esse videbatur ut dependeat in eo quasi pondus est animae eius. Pollicetur ipsa promissio magis tutela inuiolati incolumem.

Benedictio Angelorum.

Izuku quoque glacie duraretur. Et non potest intelligere: nolite credere quae hic aguntur nota est. Quod non sentire modo. Sentire ea, tulit sensim et paulatim manibus eorum pallet quasi ros mane.

"Asseverate mihi ut bonum tibi cura de illis. Quod vobis non perdet ".

Inconspicui ponit in palmis. Fons ineffabilis pulchritudo nisi tam perfecta sunt et ex ipsa. Habuit tamen prope pondus pondere gravior aeterna caeli.

Reverenter Izuku suspexit. Ad ea responsum dare velle. Dic ergo illi ut se custodiat eius et omnia quae habebat et animam suam, ut in fine suo diebus, usque ad consummationem mundi - sed reliquit suos sermonibus et non labia tua voluit.

Sed non intellexerunt.

"Scio, Izuku".

Corporearum illarum rerum quae quasi mulceret ejus super caput ejus. Quod illi ultimo risum speciosior solem.

'Te ipsum cura ... "

Et cum se subito non conparuit et mori in mundum.

Sed nihil relinquens illi unique sensu somnium, et altum, et tam pura est humana lingua sperare non solum describere etiam proximus.

Et quod numquam veriti similem et quando illud proximo mane de somno suscitatus sum mirum in altero remissa et felix magis quam unquam inventus est quia a anguli oculi mei, coruscent mirabilem.

Ver ignito exiguarum crystallum ornata similitudinem lecto iacentem adamantem lapidem mensam. Et cognovi quod non statim in foveam, donec mors.

Izuku numquam oblitus est somnium. Et oblitus est solum, ubi erat fons. Quod est vere, sicut quod pretiosissimum diuitiarum genus suum custodiebantur, ut nusquam tamen invenio in terra animam suam genuinam significationem manifestet in illis.

In actu.


	2. Gradus ultimus

**2.**** Gradus ultimus**

_Parce mihi ..._

Erat eo innocentes sententia.

Una te autem putaverunt.

Una ne forte ipse esset.

Ferrum et argenteum de fingitur, lunae lucem penetrabilior omni gladio ancipiti semper esse posset in istis inferioribus. Ora operta gelu. Minima, candenti crystallum. Sic quisque eorum unique ut postremo humanae vitae.

Quod frigus erat, sua sponte responsio. Solum rei ostendit se esse ... nervosi?

Nervosi. A fere ad Shouto fit per bonum quod angelus est in inferno.

Amariorem morte gustata sententia. Interea ut producat illum tandem spero fore ut hoc ultimum gradum. Ante hoc autem erat etiam nuper. Eoque melioribus usuras ante eum.

Quo ...

Ut quilibet esse patrem sui?

Docuit eum?

Quod se cecidisse satis constabat.

Quod etsi minus esset cadunt. Sic multo altius quam res lumen si semper facere.

Sinistro cornu frangebatur. Fragmento ipso acuto. Rubrum coloris variegati: tum ex pura ex plumis. Iamque capilli color novo revocavit. Rubrum et album. Ignis et glacies.

Et penetrabilior et dolore magna erat ut non posse apud verbis describit.

Dolor ut appareret eum reverti iussit esse. Reversio caelum quam saepe senserat sicut infernus - immo simili ratione quod angeli quid iam de damnatione?

Bene, ut iam ex se, sive fuerit ius.

Quinque centimeteri. Haud procul. Si non vere erat et animo quod facere.

Et quod realiter est prius? Ille intulit, quid eo! innocentes, hanc vitam, ita ut deiecto praesidio ingressum in hoc mundo se gessit ut succendam patri ingratum et spina subitura movetur deorsum; Angelus fuit, princeps est omnium gravissima LEGIO de caelo. Tale non est in pace locus vero esse, vigili hoste.

Spiritus Shoutoi (genetive of Shouto) est tranquillitas. Denique in nubibus caeli reliquit post se nolens ei quod prodiderat ambientium, temperatus est adhuc aura popularis sunt.

Incessanter cursu trahens dolor turpis in membris suis ipse uix consueverunt. Motus naturalis erat. Recordationem. Quod Angelus non potuit nocere non ita facile aut occidit, et etiam relinquit vestigia Shouto sciebant quis esset. Non solum ad animam meam. Sed et ipse coactus. Ad omnia haec.

Ut adamantem et ut animi vehemens sua confirmant ipse ad ultimum agitabit manum suam. Nunquam manus eius commota est terra. Non iterum agitabit manum damnatis

Et sic praeparatur ad omnia. Cogendae occidere, nisi esset habebat daemonium ... sed hoc non fuit ab inferno. Nec hostes. Quorum hic innocens erit culpa patris tutela iussit.

Post lapsum temporis Shouto amiserat. Sciebat Angelus aura qui oderat quam daemon subiectum quod prius - Creaturae angelis hospitio odium contra naturam.

Hoc sensu dixerat nimium notus hie ignis perniciosus dolore calidum. Puer vocare liceat, si Angelus esset maximum committendo ferre potuisset ergo saltem in primo angelo nocere omnibus coactus.

Nesciebat enim quid si Shouto proteges amisisti. Aut si non nocet si cessarent utrum procul exhausto vocis tantum, vix deficere sensit. Ipse nesciret curare velle patrem magnis quamvis manifestet, sed quod esset Shouto ad inhaerendum ei saltem minimi. effectus huius saltem bonam partem ... quamvis non ferat. Nihil poterat in caelo neque in se umquam defendere et ablue hoc peccatum.

Huius pacificis ut non obliviscar faciem dormienda.

Et bestiis, crispioribus iubis viridi.

Lentigines denique subito recordatus Shouto magnitudini heri.

Sero igitur animadvertit populus se non erat, qui ad errorem.

Un(us) error spectare a loco ad ferrum et ad impedimenta ne homo propius vultus.

Una race, qui fecit illum infirma.

Cumque color mirari non satis haberet oculos sicut Shouto amiserit. Quod cum non faciunt ea. Se deficerent. Nimis debilis est ad supremum gradum.

In mente, ad verbum non audiat patris ad ora ludentes risus. Contemptor appareat ut vidit vultus eius quae habebat et infinitam elit statimque ut sensit Shouto sola sufficiat ad ferventem sanguinem. Valde breviter, et tenaci solidified eius in ferrum - sed id quidem satis est ut faciam eum ad illam.

Hoc humanae vitae delent.

Una desperatio deficient sonus ex ore eius effugerit.

Quod _‚pace mihi'_ liceat, et quod misere abut ipsemet in animo altius penetravit: non fuit hoc iuvenis coram eo. Hoc tempus erat nisi unus eius.

Denique sensit repente delapsus se argenteus lacrimas genis.

Fletum ducere non posset.

Lacrimis quia est aliquid umquam omnino cogitassent.

Tantopere lacrimis quia impotens.

Quia omnis qui se lacrimis secundum hoc loco ad quem sorore huius ortum fecit quod voluit certus uri totum usque ad caelum recipere.

Et voluerunt. Quae volui facere.

Non poterat.

Et factum est, ut modo scirem prorsus amara consolationem Unum illud, nunquam illa quae voluit et non fecit. Qui intingit mecum sunt in anima et fragmen caligine reservavit sibi. Se dederunt.

Sed propter affectum esse gravaret quam triste vinci in animi cogitatione, ut fracta pars solatio fuit vulneratus.

Tum lunae sicut herba erat inferius corpus subito deprehensus fuerit tanta severitate tsunami inhumanum esse direptum parumper dolor sensibilis. Corpus antequam infirmitate gravatus in occubitum tulit dormientis faciem nullam at quem pene delevit.

Et surrexit ut in quaestione responsum ex occulto iaculantibus dare.

Quod viride est.

Pacificae, bonae spei, viridi.

Et statim gratus esset infinitum non contigit propter infernum infimum sane locum reservata qui audeat oculos extinguet viride.

—X—

Erat rectum in oculis ferrugine Hibera, granite roboribus duris, compacta nix-clara comis.

Caerulei oculi sinistri perpetuo hiberna caeli coccineam circumdederunt pellem.

Illud quod est primum vidit.

Secundum inclinata sunt ex pristina omnium alba, tamquam se ipsum fons iste color.

Tertium altum, sanguinem rubrum, qui comedit de atramento tamquam in charta alba pura.

Quartus argenteus ictu ensis conspecta est dissensio cut videretur.

Abdominis musculi cum sola quinta paucorum obstinatis cicatrices vitium non faciat, sed et ipsi tanquam idolum esse perfectum complent.

Perfectum.

Hoc est primum verbum quod factum est ad spectaculum Izuku sapiunt.

Confusi sunt quia nihil alae alteri corpori.

Tertio metum placuit ei quod crevisset manifeste omnium oculos. Mirari hospitem vidit subito inopina quarta ipsa directa fere aciem fastidiunt. Videtur autem anxius quinta ab hora cum aliis terrae. Silens sicut nix cadit et sic quasi titubando an NIVIS CASUS.

Ante paucos Izuku milliseconds licet confuse et subito ictu vigilantibus. Itaque vigilans, quomodo potest fieri, sicut somnium.

Iugulati Refer armorum proposuit quamprimum e lecto informes. Et cor suum verberatus cum recubuisset ille supra pectus sensim descendit ad eum.

Eritque craticula nuntiata paulum substitit.

Quæ tristis est visa repente quasi umbra super fluctus cordis tristitia implevit nefandam.

Propter quod deterioratus est.

Qui ...

Angelus.

Erat autem dicitur, ut fideles ad orientalem plagam.

Izuku esse non potest.

Quis posuit in sua somnia iam in quaestione?

Dolor in pectore lenta et oppressa est. Sicut visum est ens quod est maximum omnium sauciatur. Rufi, varii candidos plumis vociferantem magna. A quo color voluerunt custodi aures.

Angelus ad sinistram incidisse. Quod deterioratus plagam.

Pectore incubuit nocte solent. A fluxi hypnotic beat. Sericeus, caderet fila crus fronte eius candidum quasi nix, aliquando purpureum. A comparatione illius partis laesae cornu, quod erat dominavit per coccino.

Qui videlicet multiplici fulgore.

Lux argenteus undique velut aura nudo oculo vix apparet, ita ut vis gravitatis naturae. Cum solito frigus ambiens temperatus in cubiculo eius Izuku sensit teporem ,. Magis calidum A est in affectu interiore loco, sicut ad tangendi sensum.

Primo enim subterfugi quo minus, inferiora non est tangere. Commotus reverentiam tamquam non licebat tangere vel cogitatione. Sed tunc surrexit de tam lente et dolenter ut protinus ad os Secundum labia angelus Domini eo.

Expergiscimini Izuku movit. Corpus illius quasi salebra extremo ponte tandem coegit se distent. Hoc loco discedere pulcherrima millibus arma diligenter cauteque mediante Angelo. Et nudum externus abdominis.

Patet etiam visum incommoda sensit et erubuit.

Erat autem angelus ad eum frigus cute outstanding grata.

Izuku non infirmatur sed ne hospitem Linnet inopina - admodum quod sensit ille manu trahens illum acuebant nervis subtus lectum possunt mollissime diligenter contrita sunt temptando ut alis latis ; A difficile negotium spiritus eius, et iuravit ut non prope. Labi est angeli.

Vidit tincidunt Angelus tantum nefas - cum modo videretur quod tamen esse non est pulchra inter describere; tam pulchrae, ut non sit de hoc mundo. Panis autem comminuetur verum non tantum nudum cutis ostendit, non tantum super omnis qui egressus fuerat fantasia - O Deus. Utrum tandem sola ratio talis idea in inferno.

... vel quod cogitatur mox gravissime utinam Deus?

Sed homo iustus erat. In toto autem multa nimis onerati qui semper cuncta etsi somnium et nemo ante hunc rigorem.

Angeli autem inde nihil. Nec interna externaque pugna coepit, neque brevi reversus Izuku considerare diligenter et agere conaris ulcus angustia consequat. Vel si nulla esset omnino necessarium erat. Fortasse exemplum dicens sufficit ad lunae lumina malum non esse aliquid omnino mundana et naturalia, seu quod possit intelligere ne quidem ejus mens humana, ut sanaret - quod forsitan ageret iustum sed et propter sanguinem esset homini similis ...

At ille humeros contraxit et tam leviter attingit suum cornu Izukus cautius adhuc spatia, sed per praevaricationem motus terminatur.

Miserator, nolens extraxerunt Izuku faciem tuam. Qui noluit ut cogitet quod non sensit. Non imaginari quid sit simile, nam quod non est, ut cresceret, cudit alis ab tergo est lux lucet.

Ut esse ad tangendum fracta ossa tamen scirem quomodo se satiat.

Quod ultimo tempore erant valde infortunatus est a casu. Non facile erat ut ad puerum sicut cum recipitur ramus ex arbore horti vicini habuerunt eam sine problems. In proximo est etiam id cat ea caede superaverant. Magis et minus, et ait arbore.

Breviter dorsum pertractando, et in brachio praestat sanus factus priusquam aliquid contra animum ruber ipsis hiantium faucibus. Ille multum sanguinis amisisset. Hominem sine dubio esset mittendus est normalis.

Et non vulgares illi coram hominibus. Quod plerumque est de essentia eius aliqualiter.

Adibo et recubuit in sella positus tori et quem angelus seipsum spectare postremum. Eius finis notae, quod auctoritatis in iis quae procedit eodem tempore.

Natura admiratio incessit.

Quod cum factum est ...? Ubi enim ut qui iniuria confudit anxietas? A ruina? ... sicut erat ei?

Quare hic erat ubique, usquam? In his locus ...

Oculi eius in herba nolens quem posueram super mensam semoto cautelam. Caeruleum efficit prope ad lunae lumina quae circumfusa nitebat. Magis mirandum est pondere. Senserat tamen nescio Izuku manu haudquaquam difficile esset autem contrarium apparet. Et quasi nichilum præparantur cogitationes.

Quam mirumque somnium ...

Et laxata demisso capite.

Quod simul atque sensi cogitabat difficilius in labore plumbea qui possedit palpebras elanguit.

Uelut caput et expositis culcitram leniter incidit sine somnia ore Domini. Et, cum in somno dormivi ...

Sed ut experrectus Izuku postero mane nocturnus erat adhuc ibi esse contraheret. Venatoris pulchra et capti male somniabunt.

Bene.

_... Quod in infernum?_


End file.
